July First
by Falling Hatter
Summary: Um...yeah...this is just a fanfic I wrote for a friend because she completed the high ropes course at our school...oh, and sorry if it totally sucks...


Author's Note: Sorry if this sucks everyone, this is my very first lemon. Oh, and this is un Beta'd...so...yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own AP-Hetalia

Tick…tok…tick…tok….tick…tok

Bleary blue violet eyes slowly opened at the sound breaking through the once silent air waves, a sense of unfamiliarity apparent as the owner tried to get their bearings. A few moments passed as the now awake form on the mattress rubbed this eyes tiredly, briefly glancing at the grandfather clock with a scowl on his pale face.

The old grandfather clock stood proudly on the other side of the room, its arrows portraying the time to be 12:01 A.M..

Groaning, the form collapsed upon the bed, cursing the antique for waking him up so early on today of all days.

A few minutes passed before Matthew gave up on all plans of sleep and shakily got out of bed, attempting to rouse Kumajirou from his sleep. Padding across the room, the nation made his way across the darkened room, hoping to god that he didn't trip on any of the items accidentally left on the floor from last night. Unfortunately, Matthew was nearly out the bedroom door before his foot caught on one of the numerous sweatshirts the litter the floor, causing the body connected to said foot to fall uncermously into the desolate hallway.

"Ow…" Matthew moaned into the floor boards, hands trying to lift himself from the floor after the recent face plant.

Recovering from the fall, the Canadian noticed a small puddle of blood had begun to accumalate near his elbow, probably caused from him lightly scraping it do the fall.

"Maple!," He hissed, covering his elbow with his right hand as he began his short journey downstairs to the kitchen.

Arriving in the small room, Matthew started to look around the cupboards for a spare band-aid and wash rag to clean up the minor wound.

Exclaiming as he finally found the formenetion items, the nation went over to the near by table and started to repair the wound, cursing as he noticed how red his elbow had become.

"Great…perfect way to begin my bithday," Matthew said sarcastically, his attention now soly focused on cleaning up the injury before it became infected.

Because of this, he did not notice the kitchen door slowly creep open, nor did he see as a dark form stepped through it and made their way quietly towards the seat he was occupying.

He did finally notice though went said person wrapped their arms around his waist and whispered into his ear "Bonjour, mon petit chaton,".

Squeaking, Matthew quickly turned around to see the laughing face of Francis. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, making quick work of the bandages as he waited for his friend to stop laughing.

It took several moments for the French man to finally cease the laughing fit, but a few giggles did get out as he said "To celebrate your brithday of course, mon ami,"

After his former father figure was able to get that out, Matthew turned towards the clock connected to the stove to see if he had the time right. Eyes turning back as he confirmed that it was indeed twenty minutes passed twelve, the nation's face contorted in confusion. "But…it's a bit early don't you think?" he asked.

"Nonsense! It is never to early to celebrate!," Francis voiced happily, mirth apparent in his blue eyes as he walked over to Matthew and embraced him.

Hesitantly putting his arms around the other nation, Matthew stuttered out a quick "Me-merci,"

Smiling, Francis' hands that were suitated snuggly, started to trail down slowly before groping the younger nation.

Squeking once more for the second time that night(A/N or would it be early morning….yeah I'm going with night), Matthew put his hands to Francis' chest, stuttering out "What ar-are you doing, eh?" as he did so.

"Giving you your birthday present of course," Francis said before enclosing one of his hands around Matthew's and tugging him in for a kiss.

Their lips connected for a matter of seconds, but still left the two breathless. Smashing their lips together once more, Francis slowly backed up Matthew until his back hit the nearest wall, causing a wonton moan to nearly escape the younger nation.

At some point after this short encounter, the two began to slowly rid the other of the garments that kept the sweet friction as bay, and made several endeavors to reach the stairs located outside of the kitchen door way, all of which were futile due to the accumulating clothes surrounding them and general disorientation for the room around them.

Finally, the two lovers joined in sweet bliss, bodies moving in slow, gentle thrusts at first before turning into faster, and harder thrusts that caused both of the nations to groan in ecstasy.

This erotic dance lasted for several hours before both lovers were met with the relaxing grip of release.

Panting as he tried to reclaim his breath, Matthew looked up at Francis with dilated, blue-violet eyes before uttering out "Je t'aime,".

Smiling once more at his lover, Francis gave Matthew a quick butterfly kiss on his forehead, eyes already closing as sleep nearly overtook him, but in his few last moments of consciousness, the French man replied with a quietly spoken "Je t'aime aussi…"


End file.
